


The failure at Blackmarsh

by GhastlyGhost



Series: With tainted blood [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: xarthrahn is basically a dremora medic, yes dremora don't die but it takes a while to regen and you need troops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: A drabble, moved from the tumblr blog daedrahealers, which recounts a portion of a Dremora Kynreeve's time stationed in Blackmarsh, shortly after the order to retreat was given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently still a single chapter work, but I acknowledge that it lends its self to expansion. 
> 
> I based the bit about 'Daedroth', as the mortals call them, on something I once heard about alligators. Whether it's true or not, I don't know, but I thought it fit with them.

The war. There was nothing but the war. Any conversation they tried to have about anything else would quickly turn to it. The Argonians were stronger than expected, and their land was not at all like most parts of the Deadlands. The troops didn’t know the area and thus could not guess from where an enemy may strike. 

The muck from the swamps got on and in everything. It made moving hard and even those out of combat were heavily disadvantaged. All the supplies got tainted, wounds were hard to clean, and it was hard to focus on the task when the threat of sneak attacks loomed at every corner.

Xarthrahn was collecting some his equipment in one of the towers, preparing to go on a search for missing warriors before any ‘heroes’ were at the gates. There was going to be a retreat, he was sure of it. It would not take long anymore for Lord Dagon to realize how big of a mistake invading Blackmarsh was after having already lost ground within his plane at other gates.

The troops from the ones that closed were delegated to other areas. This gate was one of the six still active in the province, and the Argonians were persistent. Each attack on other gates they had heard spoke of hoards of Argonians pouring into the Deadlands with such fury that they could not be held back. Most Daedra hadn’t escaped, but some managed to make it to more obscured gates, away from the cities, where they would be safe.

Those who made it to this gate were lucky that this one had healers, at least three clans of them. They were also lucky that they had a fair number of Molag Bal’s fiends with them to bolster the ranks and take most of the beating, as well as sharpshooters who bragged about being able to take out targets over two hundred paces away.

Daedroth, as the mortals so ‘aptly’ called them, were often not in need of medical attention. Even a severed limb was hardly anything to them, as they could simply close of the blood vessels at the cut. It interested Xarthrahn. In all his years, he’d hardly worked with the beasts. They had their own master and a plane with people who knew better how to care for them.

Xarthrahn’s eyes darted to the side at the sound of quick footsteps in the halls, and he turned when the one to whom the footsteps belonged entered the room.

“The scouts have returned, Kynreeve, all of them. No enemy troops spotted,” the armored guard stated with a bow. “Some of our own found and recovered. Many still waiting on assistance.”

“Are the ones who returned being tended to?” Xarthrahn inquired with his arms folded behind his back.

“Yes. We are preparing for a second recovery mission while the healers work.”

Xarthrahn gave a nod, which prompted the guard to lead him to where the recovered troops were. The echoes of their steps bounced about the stone structure as they made their way down and into the main hall where the gate was opened by another guard.

When the two Dremora stepped outside, Xarthrahn was slightly displeased to see the small amount of troops that had been found, but seeing as it was only the first round of recovery, he supposed it could be excused. About half of the troops did not seem too badly injured, just muddied up. The available healers were doing a good job, as far as he could tell, cleaning wounds and mending torn flesh with both magic and simple tools.

The scouts that had conducted the mission still stood withing the room, discussing the situation with a soldier they had rescued.

Once one of the scouts had noticed the Kynreeve‘s approach, they alerted the others and all of those present made a quick bow.

“Kynreeve,” the scout greeted. “These are all the troops we managed to retrieve. Some had fallen in the swamp, others have broken bones. One of them spoke of the mortals headed this way. That they saw this–”

“Nonsense,” another scout interrupted. “This gate is well hidden. You know there is no way for the mortals to find us, you are sabotaging us from figuring out a new tactic.”

“The sky still changes when one comes near to it. Do you not think a mortal would notice this?”

“If one of their people followed an injured warrior, it could very well be that they did find us” Rahn argued with his eyes narrowed at the one who so ‘polity’ interrupted his conversation. “Whatever the case may be, we must act quickly if we are to return more of our kyn.”

“Have our Kynmarcher hear of this so she can prepare the closing of the gate, if she deems it necessary.”

“Kynreeve… there was also talk of a Markynaz having been captured while overseeing the work of the kynmarcher at the large gate.”

Upon hearing this news, Rahn’s heart sank for a moment and his eyes went wide. This was definitely not good. Yes, they could leave this Markynaz to their fate, but this was someone of high standing; Rahn did not feel that Lord Dagon would be pleased if they turned their backs on this one without attempting to look for them for even a second. 

As long as they were still going to conduct another recovery mission, it seemed as though finding this Markynaz was at least worth a try.


End file.
